


One Across, Two Down

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Vignette, married love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you hear yourself? You'll be talking about cocoa and cozy bed socks next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Across, Two Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



Jack peered over his reading glasses as Daniel entered the bedroom after his bedtime shower, and filled in seven down with the now-tiny pencil worn down by frequent  intellectual pursuit  -  _pulchritude._ The answer had eluded him until Daniel appeared before him in all his naked glory.  
  
Now in his mid-fifties, Daniel was probably fitter than he'd ever been, thanks to long hikes, cycle rides and swimming sessions that helped fill his semi-retirement years. His stomach was slightly rounded, but then it always had been and Jack found it unbearably cute and refused to admonish himself for that.  Toned and lightly muscled, the sight of him still made Jack's mouth dry, and when Daniel turned around to dump his clothes in the linen basket in the corner, Jack was forced to admit that he still found his ass cute, too. He was a goner where this man was concerned. And he had been since that first mission to Abydos.   
  
Jack listened to the North wind howl and thought he heard the first wet smack of winter sleet against the windows. He shivered and pulled his fleecy Maggie for President top a little closer. He felt the cold more these days. Daniel, damn him, obviously didn't, parading his nakedness around the room as though it were hotter than July.  
  
"How do you do that?" Jack asked, mildly exasperated. Four across came to him in a sudden burst of inspiration - _unveiled._  
  
Daniel's head was buried in the closet as he searched for tomorrow's clothing. He was organized that way. Sometimes it drove Jack nuts. "Do what?" The reply was muffled by the neat layers of Tees and chinos and sweaters that were both Daniel's and his. They mixed and matched. The intertwining of wardrobes wasn't intentional, the clothes just seemed to gravitate that way of their own accord.  
  
"Not feel the cold. My ass is freezing and I'm wearing PJs and am buried beneath four layers of blankets." He scowled. He hated the cold these days but, northern boy that he was, he hated the thought of moving south even more. "We could always move to Florida," Daniel had said when the subject of Jack's aching knees and loathing of the winter chill had come up before. "Become frogs. You know, live there til we croak."  
  
Daniel closed the closet door, having emerged with a sweatshirt, briefs, socks and faded black jeans stacked neatly, ready for the next day. "Maybe I have my love to keep me warm," he grinned, insouciantly. It was a joke but there was a big dose of truth in it. Having Daniel in his life warmed Jack's heart every day. Daniel felt the same, although both would die before admitting it. It was just how they rolled.  
  
"You'll need more than that. Snow's forecast for the weekend."  
  
Daniel placed the clothes on the chair beside the bed. "Great. Let's go skiing. Take Cassie and the kids. Maybe call Sam, see if she's in town, or, er, on planet." A dip in the mattress announced Daniel's arrival in the big bed, which was the first thing they'd purchased after their wedding five years ago. "We've waited long enough to get married. Let's celebrate with something that can take a whole lotta married action," Daniel had said. Jack had acquiesced immediately. The bed was huge. And sturdy. And had a wealth of tales to tell. Sex with Daniel had always been good. Married sex was so much better.  
  
Jack pulled a face. "I was thinking more let's stay home, build a fire, read some Dante, play some opera, watch some sports. Stay warm. That kinda thing."  
  
Daniel settled himself on top of the bed covers, and picked up his book and glasses from the cabinet. Jack marveled at how comfortable Daniel was in his skin these days as he leaned back against the headboard, with one leg raised, his lax, beautiful cock lying soft against his thigh. "Can you hear yourself? You'll be talking about cocoa and cozy bed socks next."  
  
Jack pursed his lips. "I like both those things." Fourteen down came to him in a flash -  _venerable._  
  
"Stop pretending you're old. Remember the saying, 'You're as old as the man you feel.'  
  
Jack brightened considerably. "And you're very young."  
  
Daniel turned his head and smiled. That smile could still light up Jack's entire world.  "There you go." He turned back to his book, smoothing the page with reverent fingers.  
  
As the first storm of the season took hold outside, Daniel read and Jack nibbled the end of his pencil and considered the remaining clues. The final three answers he needed to complete the puzzle wouldn't come.   
  
"My feet are cold," Jack grouched, after several silent minutes.  
  
Daniel sighed heavily and lowered his book to his lap. "Is that your not-very-original way of demanding we snuggle."  
  
"I would never make demands," Jack said, somewhat aggrieved.  
  
Daniel leaned across and took Jack's mouth in a long, slow, deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Daniel's beautiful cock was lax no more.  
  
"But I would ask nicely," Jack grinned,  
  
"No need to ask," Daniel said, a tad breathlessly, hurrying to get beneath the covers. "Ever."  
  
As they fell into each other's arms, their bodies slotted together like two pieces of the simplest jigsaw puzzle.  
  
Giving himself up to the familiar warmth, Jack made up his own solution to the three missing words - one lucky bastard.  
  
ends[](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/#cuttag_jdjunkie_286835_1)


End file.
